


Heroes

by NotebookishType



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Incest, Multi, OT3, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 13:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14237889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotebookishType/pseuds/NotebookishType
Summary: Leia, Luke, and Han can't go anywhere without attracting attention.





	Heroes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brotherskywalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brotherskywalker/gifts).



> brotherskywalker prompted Luke/Leia(/Han) and _iconic._

It had been like this since the New Republic had retaken Coruscant. Throngs of reporters and even fans everywhere they went. Leia exchanged glances with Han and Luke as their covered airspeeder idled at the restaurant's dock.

“So much for a quiet dinner out,” Han sighed.

“Someone must have tipped off the press,” Luke agreed. “Should we head home? Avoid all this?”

“You’d think they’d be tired of us by now.”

“You can’t blame them. We are heroes of the Rebellion, after all.” Leia teased. She kissed each of them on the cheek and adjusted her shawl. “Are we ready?”


End file.
